Date Night
by Misato
Summary: Lisa can't take them anywhere. Certainly not to the movies. Dean/Cas/Lisa, timestamp to Lifelines set a few months later.


Lisa didn't think one night out was so much to ask. Something nice and low key and _normal_, and hopefully something that went a little smoother than the Valentine's Day debacle where they'd discovered the Tunnel of Love was infested with what Castiel had called a "squadron of rogue cherubs." It had been a full two months since anything strange or creepy had happened, no school board members using witchcraft to win elections, no angels just _appearing_ in her living room demanding to know why Castiel wasn't back in Heaven where he "belonged" (it had taken a four hour emergency room visit and seven stitches to close the cut on her palm from drawing the banishing sigil but oh, how each second was worth it every time she remembered the _surprise_ on that angel's face when she'd sent it packing. They'd since taken precautions to make sure _that _couldn't happen again.) Lisa thought a little celebration was more than due, just the three of them reveling in being left alone by the universe.

And okay, maybe the revival of _Dirty Dancing_ at the art theater wasn't what Dean would choose, but the previous weekend it had been Dean's turn to control the TV, subjecting everyone to hours of shows about car restoration and a full ten-hour _Dr. Sexy _marathon even though Dean swore up and down he hated soap operas, all starry-eyed evidence to the contrary.

And even if she hadn't been due she would have dragged the two of them to see it with her anyway, because _Dirty Dancing_ had been _the _movie of her adolescence, the VHS she rewound over and over until it unspooled in her mother's VCR and she had to painstakingly rewind the tape back in by hand. And especially since the movie was almost certainly the starting point for her weakness for bad boys with sad, soulful eyes she thought Dean could suck it up and indulge her.

Of course that didn't mean Dean wasn't going to squirm through the whole movie like a thirteen-year-old. Sometimes Lisa looked at him and wondered if that paternity test hadn't been wrong and he and Ben shared DNA after all. "If he bothers you," she whispered to Castiel as the lights started to go down, "you have my permission to smite him, you know that."

Castiel gave her a little sideways look, his lips twitching up into that sexy half-smile of his. "I'm not sure a whole garrison has the strength to keep Dean quiet."

"Damn right, Cas."

Lisa rolled her eyes, reaching out to hold Castiel's hand as the lights went out. The theater owners kept the place freezing and sometimes the combination of the dark and the cold brought back the memories he still wasn't able to talk about, if the right words even existed. He squeezed her hand tight as the first preview started.

To his credit, Dean lasted almost a full forty-five minutes. Lisa caught movement out of the corner of her eye and thought he was ducking out into the lobby; instead, he knelt on the floor in front of Castiel, a glint in his eyes Lisa knew very well. "'Dean!" she hissed, looking around. "_No_."

"C'mon, Lise," he said, already unbuttoning Castiel's dress pants, which pulled his attention from the movie as he clued in fast. "I'm bored."

"You _cannot _do this here."

"I need the practice," he said, putting that Dean Winchester leer into his voice. He had Castiel hard in seconds, Dean's very experienced fingers finding every perfect spot. Castiel's head leaned back against the seat, his eyes already fluttering. "Besides, this is pretty much how our first date went, right? I think we were even in the same row."

"That is..." Entirely _true_, but Lisa knew admitting that would only encourage him. "We were _nineteen_," she said instead, looking around again.

"Hey, you're the one who brought up reliving the past," he countered, glancing up at her with that look that could always make her agree to any number of idiotic things. "C'mon, the place is practically empty. No one's watching."

Which wasn't exactly true, but their row and the one behind them actually were empty. Before Lisa could say another word Dean took a breath and deep throated Castiel; Cas barely choked back the sudden moan, his eyes squeezing shut.

Lisa could feel all the arguments she should be making right on the tip of her tongue but they died the moment she opened her mouth. Seeing Dean on his knees like that, seeing Castiel already breathing hard, that was just...

There wasn't a movie in the world that could compete with that. "I'm so getting kicked out of the PTA," she murmured to herself, stroking her fingertips through Dean's hair. He grinned at that as he pulled back to take a breath, his tongue darting out to lick the tip of Castiel's cock. Cas let out a rough gasp at that, one loud enough that she was sure someone could hear it out in the lobby.

She bent down to kiss Dean's temple as he went back to work; when she straightened back up she saw Castiel staring at her, his eyes hooded to narrow blue slits. She arranged his coat to give Dean some cover and Cas grabbed for her hand; she kissed his palm and then, deciding there was no reason not to go all in at this point, moved the armrest between them out of the way and pressed his hand against her breast. He let out a breathy little moan at that, one low enough she knew only she and Dean could hear it. He traced around the curve of her breast, getting her nipple hard through her bra, then he slid his hand down her stomach and past her waistband.

When she felt those slim fingers of his hit that perfect _spot _Lisa had to clutch onto her remaining armrest, letting out a low moan of her own. "Oh. Oh, you've gotten very good at this."

"I've had very patient teachers," he said, leaning just close enough to whisper in her ear. She arched her back when he started to rub, keeping her eyes trained on the gorgeous sight of Dean working him over. She felt Castiel's breath against her ear for a few seconds, then he started to whisper in Enochian to her, his rasping voice pushing those charged words under her skin like tiny electric shocks. She could see Dean watching her now, his eyes dark with arousal and so hard she could tell through his jeans and she'd been completely wrong, this was the best idea he'd ever had. A few seconds later she had to bite her lip as her climax shook through her, throwing her head back against the seat.

She wanted to lie back and revel but Dean had him so close she could see it in his eyes, desperate little moans slipping past his lips. She knelt on the chair and pulled him by his tie into a wet kiss, his hands tangling into her hair as he moaned into her mouth. She heard Dean moan too and knew he was watching, taking the both of them in.

She felt Castiel shiver as he came and muffled his moans with another kiss; when she finally pulled back she looked down and saw Dean wiping his mouth, the most fucking _pleased with himself _look she'd ever seen on someone's face.

It was all she could do to not tackle him to the ground right there. "We should leave," she said. "We should go home right now."

Dean's lips curled up into a smirk. "Thought this was your favorite movie."

"I can watch it any time. Home. Now." She got up on unsteady legs and after getting their clothes back in something resembling order three of them skulked down the aisle like the ushers were right at their heels.

And it even looked like they were free and clear – right up until they reached the last row and the person sitting on the aisle seat caught her eye, a tiny, ancient woman Lisa recognized as Ben's teacher from second grade. A woman who'd had a _perfect _view of everything they'd just done.

Lisa had a long moment for panic to set in – this was going to be all over town, oh my God, what would everyone say, how would she explain this to Ben – when the woman took a long, appreciative look at the two beautiful men with her and gave Lisa a surreptitious little thumbs up.

Lisa felt a big goofy grin spread over her face as they stumbled out into the lobby; they made it back into the car so quickly Lisa almost thought Castiel had flown them there. She slid into the drivers seat and adjusted the mirrors, taking in the very welcome sight of Dean and Castiel wasting no time getting to making out in the backseat like a couple of teenagers.

She put the car into drive. "Don't get too far ahead of me," she said, then pressed the gas pedal to the floor and tore out of the parking lot toward home.


End file.
